Sleepover
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: La observaba dormir. En su cara restaba una expresión plácida, y en sus labios una sonrisa. Se había dormido así, después de una lucha de almohadas (vaya clichés a los que llegaba Rose tan solo por contacto) animada y, tan solo quizás, con un poco más de Rose encima de ella de lo estrictamente necesario. / RoseJade, menciones de smut. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

_Always there to brush your hair_

 _Help you pick out what to wear_

 _I just feel alone, feel alone_

 _You will never understand_

 _Even when you hold my hand_

 _I just feel alone, feel alone_

.

Siempre ahí para peinarte,

Ayudarte a elegir con qué vestir,

Es que me siento sola, me siento sola

Nunca lo entenderás

Incluso cuando me coges de la mano

Es que me siento sola, me siento sola

.

Rose estaba infatuada.

El tan solo verla allí tumbada en su cama era toda una odisea de sentimientos en su cuerpo, demasiado pronto en la mañana - ¿Qué eran, las seis? El sentir su barriga comprimirse, su páncreas segregar adrenalina, su mente atontarse y toda, toda ella llenarse de aquella sensación a la que no podía dar otro nombre que no fuera _amor._ Amor, y lujuria; provocada por este último. Ella siempre había sido una chica bastante sexual, la verdad, atraída tan fuertemente por las chicas y cubriendo su atracción para que no se viera. Ahora, esta se veía alterada.

Y eran esas emociones que tenían por Jade que lo hacían.

 _Mírala, qué sublime._

No sentía nada por nadie que no fuera ella, y solo ella. Este era un estado al que nunca se había esperado llegar, realmente. Que todas sus perennes ganas por _ellas_ en general se vieran reducidas de aquella manera; centrándose y aumentando aún más -febrilmente, casi- en Jade.

El amor era, realmente, una fuerza a la que tener en cuenta.

Devastadora en su enteridad; dejándola en una sopa de dolor y soledad y lágrimas a flor de piel que siempre terminaba tragándose, intentando evitarlas a toda costa.

Porque eran un símbolo de debilidad.

Y Rose era débil, en ese estado, era completamente cierto. Pero no iba a dejar que tal hecho se mostrara tan fácilmente; poniendo tal como solía hacer esas fachadas de sutil sarcasmo y de _soy superior a ti._ Al menos, delante de la mayoría.

Que si estas no se tumbaban completamente delante de Jade, lo hacían en parte.

La observaba dormir. En su cara restaba una expresión plácida, y en sus labios una sonrisa. Se había dormido así, después de una lucha de almohadas (vaya clichés a los que llegaba Rose tan solo por _contacto_ ) animada y, tan solo quizás, con un poco más de Rose encima de ella de lo estrictamente necesario. Llevaba un pijama verde, de tirantes y pantalón corto. Era de una seda tan translúcida que Rose prácticamente le podía ver los pezones, marrones y preciosos y _Rose ya ha pasado la época en la que se decía a sí misma que se los quería meter entre los dientes._ Ahora se limita a suspirar, teniendo tan interiorizadas las palabras anteriores que no le hacía falta ni pensarlas para saber que sí, que lo quería en lo más profundo de su ser.

Los tirantes del pijama, a la vez que el escote, los bordes del pantalón y de la camiseta, estaban hechos de encaje; del mismo verde suave en contraste con su piel marrón que la seda.

Como si no se la supiera ya de memoria, Rose repasó su figura. Sus curvas eran poco prominentes, creciendo un poco en sus caderas y disminuyendo en su cintura. Estaba demasiado delgada como para que fuera sano, creía Rose, así que siempre que comía con ella la invitaba -la forzaba de la más gentil de las maneras- a comer más y mejor. La quería ver bien, bien de verdad, en problemas de salud física y mental. Ella misma estaba un poco regordeta, pero a quién le importaba si Jade estaba bien, honestamente.

 _Jade no llevaba bragas_. Y no es como si no la hubiera visto antes sin ropa, pero eso siempre había sido en contextos menos íntimos. Ahora le podía distinguir a través de la tela su pelo púbico, demasiado liberal ella como para depilarse tanto este como el de todo el cuerpo. Rose no se quejaba de ninguna manera: era su libertad el ir como quisiera, y si ella misma prefería depilarse, esa era solo una opción más, tan buena como la del no hacerlo, si así se sentía bien.

Quería colar los dedos de una mano por la goma del pantalón y palparle la espesura. Quería, con la otra, tantear suavemente el terreno de su barriga por debajo de la camiseta, y, al llegar a su pecho, pellizcar dócilmente uno de sus pezones. Quería girarlo entre sus dedos, pasar su pulgar por encima de él y, sin más preámbulos, dejar a su boca entrar en el juego y ponerlo entre sus labios. Succionar, dándole un golpecito con la lengua. Abrir su boca, y empezar a sobarlo, mientras su otra mano acaricia sin suficiente fuerza como para causar placer real su clítoris. Quería oír a Jade gemir, _suplicar_ por algo más deleitoso y menos tentativo.

Lo tenía todo tan planeado...

Antes de que se pudiera haber dado cuenta, estaba restregando su entrepierna contra una almohada que tenía entre las piernas.

Rose estaba bien perdida.


	2. Chapter 2

Al líquido rosa que la envolvía en la bañera, Rose estaba segura de que se le podría llamar leche rosa. Su olor le inundaba las fosas nasales, llenándolas de una fragancia particularmente suave pero siempre presente de fresa. Movió un poco su cuerpo, removiendo la leche. El contacto de ésta contra su piel desnuda era parecido al del agua, pero en una temperatura agradable, casi tibia, y una sensación moderadamente más espesa. Acogedora, incluso. Se permitió el placer de reclinar su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y exhalando con la boca entreabierta.

Contra sus piernas rozaron dos otras, bajo la leche.

De una manera u otra, Rose ya era consciente de la presencia de Jade allí des del principio. Simplemente, había intentado no aceptar el hecho, por algún motivo borroso que ni ella podía llegar a analizar del todo bien. ¿Era por incredulidad? ¿Denegación infundada por el miedo que le aportaba la situación? Quién sabía.

Sabía que estaba ahí desde antes, pero eso no impedía que su corazón se pusiera a batir mucho más rápido al sentir el contacto, y que se le comprimiera el pecho. No se atrevió a mirar aún, manteniendo su cabeza apoyada en la bañera cerrando los ojos y dejando ir un suspiro.

-Si se me permite decirlo, Rose, tu cuello visto desde este ángulo es precioso -Jade le dijo con un tono calmado y alegre.

Ahora sí que le tocaba levantar la cabeza, muy al tanto de las piernas de Jade contra las suyas. A la que estuvo recta, dejó a sus ojos lilas escanear a Jade, o lo que se veía de ella. Deseada e inaccesible piel.

La leche les llegaba a las dos hasta los pechos, cubriéndoles los pezones por prácticamente un decímetro. Esto, aun así, no privaba a Rose de poder ver gran parte de su torso -la que surgía de la opaca leche-, al que se le remarcaban las costillas contra su piel marrón. Se le pasó por la cabeza, por enésima vez, que Jade debía comer más. También se podían apreciar sus clavículas marcadas, tantas veces objeto de devoción en los sueños de Rose. Jade tenía el pelo recogido en un moño poco arreglado, probablemente por miedo a que tocara la leche. Así, su cuello largo era visible desde todos los ángulos.

Rose aún se acordaba del día en el que vio por primera vez a Jade con una coleta, paseando por ahí hablando con su hermano John. Rose estaba sentada en un banco del parque de delante de su instituto con Dave, al haber terminado las clases, cada cual a lo suyo con su móvil. Recordaba la expresión bobalicona y feliz de su hermano al escribir en el móvil. Minutos antes de advertir a Jade pasando, Rose le había preguntado a Dave:

 _-¿A quién escribes con tales embelesados ojos? -su tono era aquél ligero de sorna usual- No será Terezi, ¿no?_

 _-Qué va, ya sabes que lo mío con ella terminó hace meses -le remarcó-. Aunque la persona con la que hablo puede que tenga... Alguna relación con Terezi._

 _-¿Oh? Elabora, por favor._

 _Rose siempre estaba muy metida en los ligoteos de su hermano, admitidamente por falta en su vida de ellos. Impregnada de amor por una chica potencialmente hetero como lo estaba, no podía dar lugar a citas con cualquier otra sin sentirse fatal. A Dave no le importaba que Rose se involucrara en su vida amorosa, ya fuera por compasión o por ilusión de compartir parte de su vida con ella. Entre los dos había una unión irrompible, y potenciarla de cualquier manera se le hacía al chico una manera buena de pasar los días con su hermana._

 _-Pues bien... Ay, Rose, no te lo vas a creer -le dijo con una mano en la mejilla y con una sonrisa en la cara, apoyando su codo en su rodilla. Rose dejó ir una risa suave por la nariz, mirándole a los ojos casi petulantemente (pero con cariño, eso siempre con él) a través de las gafas de sol._

 _-Es Karkat, ¿verdad?_

 _Dave se quedó estupefacto._

 _-Joder, ya veo que esos poderes psíquicos tuyos siguen ahí bien vigentes y eficaces -le dejó ir con una sonrisa incrédula._

 _-Lo veía venir. Tú es que no te dabas cuenta, pero le echabas unas miradas..._

 _-¿Ah sí? Anda. -caviló durante unos segundos- Espera, espera un momento. ¡Pero si no se me pueden ver los ojos con las gafas de sol, ¿cómo vas a reconocer mis miradas?!_

 _-Una mirada es mucho más que unos ojos, Dave. Toda tu expresión, tanto facial como corporal, cambia cuando echas miradas a alguien, sean de la índole que sean. Llevabas tiempo casi escudriñando a Karkat con anhelo, Dave. Incluso antes de dejarlo con Terezi._

 _-No jodas, ¿en serio? ¿Tan transparente soy?_

 _-A ver, no a los ojos de una persona normal. Yo es que tengo superpoderes -presumió de broma._

 _-Pues estoy a punto de creerlo, tía, de verdad._

 _-Ay Dave, es esta capacidad innata mía llamada psicoanálisis que, aunque no bajo criterios estándar, puede ser considerada un sup-_

 _-¿...Rose?_

 _No podía generar la capacidad para responder._

 _Hablando honestamente, pocas cosas en su vida le habían impactado más que esa vista._ Eso significa que no has vivido mucho _, se remarcó mentalmente. Y aunque esta última aserción fuera casi objetiva, dudaba que ni habiendo vivido más aquello la hubiera dejado más indiferente._

 _Era una larga y fina columna de un color rojizo de madera; un cuello con todas las letras de la palabra, con el pelo apartado de él en un moño. El cuello era simplemente perfecto, y Rose fue inundada por una sensación de perplejidad. Se quedó patidifusa, embobada. Su propietaria andaba con gracia hablando con John, y su posado feliz le hacía cosas por dentro, y su cuello le hacía sentirse desesperada por marcarlo a besos, chupetones y mordiscos, y todo su cuerpo le gritaba que le hiciera el amor hasta dejarla exhausta y complacida, y Rose estaba muy, muy perdida._

 _-Rose por favor no me digas que has entrado en catatonia por el puto cuello de Jade -le suplicó Dave con desesperación frustrada en la voz._

 _Los oídos de Rose oían, pero no escuchaban._

 _-Rose, estás fatal._

Ay madre que me mira que me mira que me mi-

 _-¡Hola, Rose! -le saludó el objeto de su devoción- Y Dave, jeje._

 _Le costó unos segundos el reaccionar, casi atragantándose en su propia súbdita inhalación._

 _-Hola -le respondió mostrando más emoción de la que quería mostrar. Jade le sonreía confusa, acercándosele. John, ajeno a la situación, se acercó con ella para empezar una conversación con Dave, saludándolos a los dos._

 _-¿Estás bien, Rose? -le preguntó Jade con la misma sonrisa._

 _-Estupendamente -le dejó ir con los ojos desenfocados-. Estupendamente._

-Créeme que si mi cuello es bonito, el tuyo lo es más -le dijo Rose, en respuesta, sin sonreír.

-Oh, ¿Ah sí? Siempre me ha parecido que tiene los músculos demasiado marcados, pero gracias -misma sonrisa pícara de siempre. Mismas reacciones hormonales de Rose de siempre.

La situación no podía ser real de ninguna manera. Rose tenía claro que esto o era onírico o no era nada: Jade no hubiera entrado con ella en una perfectamente conveniente bañera de leche de fresa desnuda así de fácilmente. Seguro que tras las demandas necesarias de Rose, hubiera terminado cediendo, pero no recordaba la menor vez de habérselo pedido, y menos de haber preparado esta situación. Así que todo esto era un sueño con ella.

Un sueño más.

Jade removió la leche con las piernas, rozando la piel de Rose. El contacto fue como una chispa suave y dulce, una sensación que se quedó allí. La chica le sonrió, y Rose no supo qué hacer. Sería un sueño, pero se sentía de lo más real.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando de nuevo su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera. Intentando dejar fluir sus sentimientos sin que se notara.

-Rose -le dijo Jade con tono más serio de lo usual.

La leche se volvió a remover. Esta vez, creando más sonido de lo que lo hacía cuando se movían sus piernas. Mucho más. Se oían salpicaduras, y a su alrededor la leche se movía.

Jade se había levantado, de rodillas.

Con las manos mojadas Jade le acarició la cara, un tacto cálido y agradable. Rose movió un poco la cabeza, regocijándose en el calor de la otra, en sus dedos largos y escuálidos y en sus palmas afectivas.

Sabía que delante suyo se alzaba desnuda su adorada. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos: ¿Y si Jade no quería que la viera? En tal situación, probablemente no se hubiera colocado así, pero quién sabía... Quién sabía. Rose ciñó un poco sus párpados, adolorida.

-Rose -Jade repitió acentuándolo con una caricia. Un escalofrío pasó por todo su cuerpo-. Abre los ojos, preciosa. Hazlo por mí.

Desobedecer era algo rutinario en los días de Rose. Pero con Jade, nunca.

Se armó de valor y inspiró. Elevó la cabeza y, sin más remilgos, abrió los ojos.

La visión de Jade no era algo para lo que se pudiera, realmente, preparar. Así que la impactó igual cuando la vio. Era _hermosa._ La respiración que Rose había tomado se le escapó de golpe, dejándola falta de oxigen. La respiración ahora no era prioridad, igualmente. Se le amontonaron lágrimas en los lacrimales, y no supo distinguir si salían de sus ojos o no. Pero a quién le importaba.

El cuello de Jade seguía igual de sublime. Sus clavículas, soberbias. Bajó un poco los ojos, tentativamente, y se encontró con sus pechos al desnudo. Excelsos. Eran más bien pequeños, cayendo un poco pese a la joven edad de las dos -a sus diecisiete años, Rose todavía no había catado el romance recíproco- por la reticencia ocasional de Jade a ponerse sujetador. Sus pezones eran de un marrón más oscuro, con la punta más remarcada. Una sensación indescriptible inundaba a Rose. Su respiración volvió, agitada.

Sus costillas eran remarcadas. Debajo tenían una cintura poco curvilínea, íntegramente perfecta. Y debajo, _oh._ Debajo.

Sus crestas ilíacas eran tan acentuadas como esperaba que fueran. Sus caderas, más bien estrechas.

Y...

-Rose -dijo Jade, intentando sacarla ni que fuera en parte de su estupor-, me he recortado un poco el vello púbico en vista de las actividades que vamos a tener. ¿Qué te parece?

No podía apartar su mirada de su vulva. Al final eran solo genitales, una parte más de su cuerpo, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Era consciente de que era esa y ninguna otra la puerta al placer de Jade, y Rose realmente, _realmente_ quería placerla. Quería hacerla desmoronarse de deleite, quería besar su piel mientras la otra tenía orgasmo tras orgasmo por sus virtuosos dedos. Que si era cierto que Rose nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, esperaba que llegado el (hipotético...) momento con Jade supiera sobresalir en la materia. Ya entrenaba consigo misma - a los pensamientos de la otra; habiendo llegado a este punto, sin sentimientos de culpa algunos.

Fue entonces cuando su mente analizó las palabras de la chica.

 _¿Vamos a tener...?_

Se le aceleró el pulso.

Pese a ser consciente de que esto no era más que un -común en ella, con ella- sueño erótico, no pudo evitar que la conmoción llegara. La ansiedad más acaramelada que jamás hubiera tenido, manifestada en su corazón yendo aún más rápido -al borde de la taquicardia- y su respiración alterándose todavía más.

 _Me rompe el corazón, hago esto cada una de las veces..._

-Rose, amor -enunció Jade-. Rose.

Colocando sus manos en sus hombros, se le sentó encima.

 _Y podía sentirla podía sentirla entera toda su piel contra la suya todo aquel contacto su pecho contra su pecho culo en sus muslos vulva a punto de tocarla en cualquier momento-_

Jade le plantó un beso en la boca.

Sus labios estaban cortados. Era un hecho inesperado dadas las cantidades de cacaos de labios con sabores que Jade se aplicaba, de coco, caramelo, limonada, glaseado de fresa o lo que fuera. Cada una de las veces que se los ponía, Rose se los quería comer de los labios. Los que, ahora, estaban tibios, y no se movían contra los suyos - también inmóviles por el shock. Segundos más tarde, se apartaron de ellos completamente.

Jade fregó sus pechos directamente contra los suyos, apretando con sus piernas el torso de Rose.

Solo entonces fue cuando reaccionó. Parpadeó dos veces seguidas y hizo un ademán de moverse y de hablar, pero no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo moverse. Por una vez, tan solo por una vez, Rose se había quedado sin palabras.

-Tócame, Rose -Jade le pidió poniendo sus manos en la parte trasera del cuello de Rose.

No se lo tuvo que pedir dos veces.

Sus manos fueron directas a la cintura de Jade. La agarraron, la sobaron y, al final, la atrajeron hacia sí. Sus dos barrigas quedaron _por fin_ completamente en contacto, y podía sentir el vello púbico corto de Jade contra su piel. Mientras una mano se quedaba donde estaba, la otra subió a detrás de su cuello y tiró a Jade hacia ella, haciendo sus labios chocar.

Esta vez el beso fue mucho más voraz. Era la cúspide de todo aquello que Rose se había estado guardando durante tanto, tanto tiempo; feroz y pasional y _liberada,_ de una vez por todas. Era la culminación de sus sueños (y oh, el saber que este era uno la destrozaba), de sus más profundos deseos y necesidades, llegadas a este punto.

Rose necesitaba a Jade.

Así que se lo demostró a su versión ficticia besándola con frenesí.

La mano que tenía colocada en su cuello bajó un poco por su espalda, apreciando cada uno de los anhelados centímetros cuadrados de piel. _Míos._ Ponía, quizás, demasiada presión por allí donde pasaban sus dedos, hecho que hizo que a Jade se le escapara un gemido ahogado por su propia boca. No podía decir, pero, que le importara: si esto era un sueño, ya haría bien de disfrutarlo. Bajo ningún concepto quería hacer daño a Jade. Pero ya que se daba la situación, la quería sentir íntegramente. Notar su piel contra la suya y que la fricción quedara por siempre intrincada en su persona. Sus emociones, compartidas, enmarañadas.

Notó con las yemas de los dedos las protuberantes vertebras de la flaca Jade, todas ellas bien remarcadas contra su piel. Captó, tanto con estas mismas como con su alma, su calor. El repentino amor que le mostraba correspondiéndole al beso como si maná de él surgiera la inundaba, desbordante. Y todo aquello que se derramó, se manifestó en forma de lágrimas. Caían sin pesadumbre de sus ojos cerrados, corriéndole el rímel y el eyeliner líquido, negro como el duelo que carreteaba por el conocimiento de la realidad de la situación: una que no lo era. Dulces, cálidos sueños.

Bajó la mano hasta que se encontró con la otra, en la parte de encima de su culo. Entonces, aún hundida en el beso, bifurcó las direcciones de sus dos manos. Una de ellas se dirigía a su culo, que ahora se encontraba posado en su falda. La otra, a los pechos de sus delirios.

Llegaron a su destinación a la vez. Mientras con una se asía, con vigor, a su culo, mimándolo por debajo de la leche y apretando sus nalgas con la intención de sentirlas en su entereza, con la otra se apropiaba de un pezón, la punta del cual constriñó ligeramente entre sus dedos, esperando la reacción de Jade. Esta no tardó en llegar; los dedos que tenía colocados en sus hombros pusieron presión y se le escapó otro gemido de la boca; ahora separada de la suya para recuperar resuello del desenfrenado beso.

-Rose, por favor, continúa... -le suplicó lascivamente.

La mano que le tenía en el culo se aventuró cerca de sus zonas más íntimas. Era un tacto más bien acautelado, acobardado, ya fuera por los nervios que le aportaba la situación o por miedo a lastimarla. Aunque cualquiera de sus dudas se vió apaciguada al notar las caderas de Jade mecerse a su tacto de la zona, arqueando su espalda buscando más fricción, más donde tocaba. Uno de sus dedos rozó su ano y, si hubiera podido, se hubiera colorado aún más. Era _uno de los orificios de Jade_ , tan ansiados y requeridos para la sanidad mental de Rose, por fin a su alcance. Probó a toquetearlo un poco, esperando una reacción de Jade para saber si _sí_ o si _no._ Dicha reacción, simplemente, no llegó. Tan solo sintió su espalda encorvarse un poco más, acercándola más a su vagina, transmitiendo un _estoy segura de que ese agujero no está mal, pero del que tengo más ganas es este._

Por un momento a Rose le entró pavor. Llevaba las uñas pintadas. Así no se atrevería a meterle los dedos, conociendo como lo hacía todos los tipos de infecciones que le podían coger. _No..._

 _-_ Jade... -suspiró triste. Apartó la mano que le tenía en el pecho y se miró las uñas.

Oh. Su sueño había adecuado sus circunstancias a las adecuadas.

Sus uñas lucían cortas, limadas y desprovistas de tinte alguno.

Así que no dudó un segundo cuando con esa mano la cogió por detrás del cuello y la arrastró a un beso pasional, mientras con la otra mano palpaba por primera vez toda su zona vaginal. Jade dejó ir un gemido en el beso, y se estremeció. Dulce. Dulce. _Dulce_. El olor de rosa inundaba la habitación. Rose estaba ebria de rosa, de Jade y de su piel. Le mordió el labio de abajo, provocando otro suspiro.

La mano que le tenía colocada en la vulva exploraba animadamente el territorio. Amaba la textura y amaba las reacciones que dicha exploración arrancaba de Jade. La mano venía por detrás. La extendió por toda la zona, sintiendo todos sus pliegues. Con las puntas de los dedos acariciaba el principio de su clítoris. Con las partes medianas de estos, notaba su parte mayor, bastante pequeña. Un regalo para el tacto de Rose. Con su palma estaba en contacto su orificio vaginal, que desprendía otros fluidos que no eran la leche de rosa. Pero si Jade estaba mojada, Rose lo estaba más.

Emprendió un masaje más placentero y menos tentativo en la zona. Con una fuerza moderada, acariciaba su clítoris arriba y abajo con tres dedos. Jade parecía disfrutarlo, a juzgar por la hermosa manera en que se tensaba y por los suspiros que caían de su boca.

Una de sus yemas se acercó a su entrada, temblando en la exaltación del momento.

-Jade, ¿quieres que...? -la segunda parte de la pregunta se sobrentendía. Pero, igualmente, solo de pensarla a Rose le vino un espasmo. Sentir las excelsas paredes de Jade, con las puertas abiertas tan solo para ella.

-Por favor, sí -Jade respondió fogosa-. Sí, Rose, entra en mí. Ya no puedo soportar la espera -imploró acentuando su deseo rozando su cadera contra su vientre, buscando fricción contra sus dedos.

-¿Pero no te haré daño? -Rose preguntó dubitativa. Herirla sería lo último que jamás quisiera.

-No. No te preocupes, ya me he hecho yo misma estas cosas antes. Preparándome para ti -al oír esto, la respiración de Rose se trabó. Tragó saliva al ver todo lo que esas preciosas palabras implicaban.

-¿Eso significa que nunca...? -no pudo terminar la pregunta, pero Jade entendió igualmente.

-No, nunca. Rose -la miró intensamente a los ojos-, es que solo te quiero a ti.

 _Solo te quiero a ti._

-Y sí, el verbo _querer_ tiene dos acepciones en este contexto -Jade continuó-, y quiero que sepas que se cumplen las dos. _Solo te quiero a ti._

A Rose se le escapó una lágrima y, a la vez que uno de sus dedos se internaba en su vagina, cálida y acogedora y todo lo que jamás había imaginado, las dos se fundieron en un beso.

Rose estaba muy, muy perdida.

Despertó, abriendo los ojos de golpe, mojada tanto de fluidos vaginales como de lágrimas.


End file.
